gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley
'Marley Rose '''is a character on ''Glee. She is a sophomore at McKinley High School. She joins New Directions in The New Rachel. She and her mother, who works as a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. This, and her mother's weight, has led to Marley being isolated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Marley aspires to one day be a singer on the radio. 'Marley Rose '''is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Not much is known of Marley's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to William McKinley High School. Glee Season 4 The New Rachel Marley is first introduced when New Directions are discussing the results of the "New Rachel" competition. She explains she's a sophomore and is going to audition, which Tina brushes off. WhileWade takes off his Unique make up to avoid risking New Direction's popularity, Kitty and some jocks take his seat. They begin to make fun of the new lunch lady, insulting her weight. New Directions are clearly uncomfortable, but Artie joins in by making a fat joke, wanting to maintain popularity. Marley listens to them from the next table over and frowns. She goes back into the kitchen to see the lunch lady sewing a skirt; it's Marley's mother, making her a skirt for the audition. She says that even though people will think the skirt is secondhand, they'll at least think it's designer secondhand, as she puts a designer label on the skirt. Marley expresses concern about not getting into the group, to which her mother replies that she has "magic in her throat". She tells Marley that she'll drive off after school and that Marley can meet her in the car afterwards, to keep Marley from being humiliated. Marley auditions for New Directions with Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's ''New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Rachel, who is singing it at NYADA). Most of New Directions are impressed, though Wade, Tina, Blaine, and Brittany are clearly threatened. Marley looks on the callback list and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted, passing by Jake Puckermanin the hallway. When she's welcomed into the group, Sugar compliments her sweater, but is confused and looks sketchy when Marley says she bought it at J Crew. Her mother is ecstatic at the news, and says that Rachel Berry rode New Directions to Broadway. Marley says she would rather be a singer on the radio. After her mother laughs and tells her to use the Glee Club to help her accomplish that goal, she tells her mother that the group has been making fun of her and she doesn't feel comfortable lying about the fact that she is her mother. Her mother tells her that they're teenagers, and that at her last school, her mother's job and their poverty led to her having no friends. She adds that Marley will finally be able to sit at the popular table. Marley leaves in tears after New Directions continues to make fun of her mother, and tells them the truth. Sam finds her and shares his story of poverty with her, and New Directions come to apologize. After Marley says she doesn't feel comfortable sitting next to Kitty and the jocks, Kitty walks up and says that the feeling is mutual and with that, the jocks slushie Unique and Marley, and Artie says they are officially members of the club. Marley is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. As she's singing, she spots Jake again, and smiles before he leaves. The episode ends with New Directions praising Marley and themselves on the performance. Britney 2.0 Marley is seen smiling at Jake, who's talking to Tina, before being stopped by Unique, who tells her that as the new girls of the club they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads into the performance of Womanizer. While Unique, Marley, Tina, and the girl's gymnastics squad perform the song in the gym, they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, much to Unique and Tina's disagreement. When Jake shows up to visit Marley by the bleachers, she tells him that the other girls told her not to trust him. He asks if she believes what they said, to which she replies that she believes that Jake has been hurt. She confides in him that she always tried to be someone different at her other schools, and that for the first time she feels like she can be herself. When Jake pokes fun at the fact they're covering Britney Spears, Marley insists that he hasn't heard her version of the song. The two sing Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy. The two almost kiss, but Marley brushes it off by saying that she got cold. Jake gives her his leather jacket and leaves, smiling. Mrs. Rose is teased by two jocks in the lunch line and Marley yells at them, telling them that she's her mom. When they continue to mock Mrs. Rose, Jake tells them to apologize to both of them. When they don't, he begins to fight them, only to be broken up by Will. Jake asks Marley if he can sit next to her during Glee Club. They talk, and she tells him that she just realized that she's still wearing his jacket. Jake tells her to keep it, but Kitty overhears and tells her that she'd like to wear it because she and Jake are dating. Marley is saddened by this, but tells them that they make a great couple, and gives Kitty the jacket. Hurt by Jake and Kitty's relationship, Marley sings Everytime during Glee Club as the episode ends, watching Jake serenade Kitty on the football fields. Makeover Marley is first seen during'' Everybody Wants to Rule the World, saying hello to Blaine quickly. She is then seen in the choir room with the other Glee members, and seen again watching the presidential debate between Brittany/Artie and Blaine/Sam. She also appears in the Blaine/Sam party celebrating their victory. The Break-Up Jake notices Marley stuffing lunch tickets into her pockets, and has a conversation with her about it. Kitty invites her to a “Left Behind Club” meeting for the Rapture, which turns out to be a prank. Marley is upset with the prank, and tells Jake that she doesn’t know what he sees in Kitty. Next, Marley is seen with New Directions when Finn returns and suggests “Grease” as the next school musical. Jake apologizes to Marley about Kitty. Marley says that the only reason Jake is with Kitty is because he wants to fit in and be popular. After Kitty bullies Marley, Jake breaks up with her. She invites Jake to go over “Grease”, but he politely declines and says that he’ll see her in Glee rehearsal. Glee: The Brand New Direction, Season One A Brand New Direction She reunites with her bestfriend Avrenz and he insisted him to join New Directions, in the end she performs Set Fire To The Rain with Kitty and new recruits Avrenz and Jason. Pink Friday She along with Avrenz,Kitty,Ryder and new recruit Rachel insisted Will to make it Nicki Minaj week, she performs Your Love with Jake which first showed Avrenz' jealousy, she performs Super Bass with Ryder,Kitty,Jason,Rachel and Avrenz, then she had a solo in The Boys. Songs Solos (In a Duet) Season One *Your Love (Jake) (Pink Friday)'' Solos (In a Group Number) Season One *Set Fire To The Rain'' (A Brand New Direction)'' *Super Bass'' (Pink Friday)'' *The Boys'' (Pink Friday)''